Harry Potter and Batman
by ijedi
Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry Potter finds that he has a sister and more family than the Dursleys from his mother side. He reunites with his family in Gotham and together they fight against both the corrupt Ministry, Voldemort and Dumbledore.
1. The letter

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat in his room at Privet Drive. The summer was his worst part of the year, as he had to stay with his annoying relatives, who did not even acknowledge sometimes that he lived there or when they did they brought him very small meals. But this summer was the worst as Harry just lost yet another close person to him- his Godfather Sirius Black was killed by his own cousin Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. The death hit hard many people; especially Tonks and Remus but the hardest blow received Harry. He remembered as he met Sirius back in his third year and almost got an opportunity to live in a much better place with the person who actually cared about him.

Harry looked around in his room as saw a small bowl of soup, which was given to him by his relatives. If it were any other time, he would have eaten the soup with delight but as of now Harry was so sad that he even ignored the food, which his relative gave him.

Suddenly Harry saw that a bird hit the window. He did not recognize the bird, as it was not snowy white Hedwig or annoying Pig or old Weasley owl. This one was a rather young adult brown owl, which had a letter attached to its leg. Harry quickly opened the window, as he did not want to disturb the Dursleys and took the letter.

"Dear Mr. Potter," the letter said, " We are sorry to inform you of your loss. However, we need you to be present in Gringotts for the reading of the will of Sirius Black as he left mostly everything to you as well as his title. There are other things we will need to discuss with you as well but that will occur after the reading of the will. The letter is a portkey and it is activated by words "Sirius Black"."

Harry took the letter and said the two words. He then instantly got teleported in the bank, where he saw the group of goblins standing in the room. "Hello Mr. Potter, again we are sorry for your loss but we need to make sure you receive your inheritance as well as deal with other important things. Before we go to the Will Reading, we need to give you this letter." The goblin gave him the letter and Harry opened it. A hologram of Sirius Black appeared and he started talking.

"If you are hearing this, then I am sorry Harry that I left you in this cruel world. Recently I learned a bunch of interested things and my main conclusion was that you absolutely cannot trust Albus Dumbledore. I understand partly that he thought that I was not a very suitable person to live with, as I was probably not a good role model to follow except if you are Weasley twins. However, I learned that Dursleys are not your only relatives. You have many wizard relatives as all pureblood families are inter related, so you are distantly related to Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys and so on. But as Dumbledore said your mother's protection would work only with your mother's relatives and until recently I thought that Dursleys were your only maternal relatives. But it is not the case. First of all, have you ever wondered why you are safe at the Weasleys's house? The Burrow by itself is not very heavily guarded but the main source why you were actually safe there because you have a blood relative leaving at that house who is your sister. She is not your only maternal relative however beside the Dursleys though, you have other cousins living in America, whom I recently contacted, you will meet them at the Will Reading.

I would also like to give you my last minute blessing in your fight against Voldemort. I know that you will defeat him and his pathetic group of Death Munchers. Also, stay close to Hermione as she will be at your side no matter what, she already proved that on many occasions. Regarding the Weasleys- I don't think you can trust Molly, Percy and especially Ronald; however, I think that the twins and Arthur are trustworthy. I do not know Bill or Charlie personally so I cannot pass judgment on them. And please save your sister from this Molly woman! Bye Godson, you were as good to me as my own son" With this Sirius Black's image faded and a tear existed Harry's eye.

"Please follow us Mr. Potter," said the main goblin and Harry followed them. Soon he approached the room where many people sat and saw the Weasleys, his friends, and many adults, some of whom he did not know. One of the people there had a strong resemblance to Lily Potter; she had long red hair, looked rather intelligent and sat besides a man in his late thirties with black hair. Harry entered the room and after he sat in the chair, the reading begun.

A/N: I think I gave enough hints on the identity of Harry's sister as well as some hints about his other maternal relatives. Next chapter - the Will Readings as well as Harry talking to his other relatives.


	2. The Will reading

Chapter 2

As Harry sat, the main goblin in the group took the letter and opened it. Picture of Sirius Black appeared and he started the Reading.

"Dear family, friends and some enemies, today we gather since I died and need to pass on my inheritance to people I knew. I will start with my immediate family."

"To Andromeda Tonks, hello my cousin, I must congratulate you for raising such a nice and powerful witch. I live to you hundred thousand galleons and my manor in France"

"To Nymphadora Tonks, yes you cannot do anything to me know, or little Tonksy, I live hundred thousand galleons and my beach house in Caribbean. I suggest you visit that place with your furry little problem"

"To Remus Lupin, my brother in all but blood, I leave hundred thousand galleons, and all my wardrobe. Please use it Moony, especially when impressing a certain cousin of mine"

"To Narcissa Malfoy I leave ten thousand galleons and my French penthouse in France, provided you divorce that Death Muncher with long hair and take Draco away from him. "

"To Draco Malfoy I leave five thousand galleons, provided that he leaves Lucy and goes away with Cissy"

"To Bellatrix Lestrange, I leave you " at that moment all adults had to close the ears to the younger audience as Sirius Black started cursing very badly, even going as far as dropping a couple of f bombs in the process.

"Now, lets continue. To Arthur and Molly Weasley I leave a thousand galleons as they took care of Harry. " Harry could see that Molly looked with greedy eyes but he understood that Sirius did not want yet to reveal what he thought about Molly Weasley.

"To Fred and George Weasley I live a thousand galleons, which should go to their joke shop, I also leave Zonko shop, which is now merged with WWW and is the property of the twins" Harry could see that the twins were happy- they now had access to even more prank material.

"To Ronald Weasley I leave a thousand galleons. Keep up good work as being Harry's best mate" Ron looked happy but the sarcasm of Sirius's statement did not escape the ears of some of the adults, including Albus Dumbledore.

"To Hermione Granger I leave fifty thousand galleons and the entire Black library. You sweaty have now access to the entire collection of the Dark Arts- use the knowledge well to fight the Darkness"

"To Harry James Potter I live twenty million galleons and the rest of my properties and my title as the Head of the House of Black. Congrats Harry or shall I call you Harry Potter Black? Now you can even boss ferret around! Also, you are now an emancipated minor and can do magic without consequences." That produced some smiles and laughs and Draco glared.

"I forgot, to Ginny Weasley I leave ten additional million galleons, which only Ginny has access to besides Harry" That made Molly's day. She was very happy. However, she was not ready to what was said next. "Oh, and welcome back to the Potter Evans family Ginny Weasley or shall I say Ginerva Lillian Potter Evans?" Everybody looked at first at Ginny then at Molly and then at Dumbledore.

"The last thing, I leave Kreacher, a drop of excrement and a knut to Albus Dumbledore" Now everybody beside Headmaster and a man with dark hair were laughing.

"It was nice to talk to you once again. Now I am off to prank with James again!" With that Sirius disappeared.

"Harry I can explain" said Headmaster

"Enough, I am talking my sister under my protection and move away from you"

"Harry you need to live under blood protection given by your mom. You need to live with the Dursleys."

"I can get protection by living with Ginny!" People looked at the two arguing wizards.

"Then, I am sorry Harry but this will be for your own good." Albus Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry but Hermione and Ginny stood in front of Harry. The old wizard ignored the two teenagers but then the man who Harry did not recognize approached the deranged Headmaster.

"Harry Potter comes with me"

"And who are you?" questioned Headmaster

"My name is Bruce Wayne and this is my cousin Barbara Gordon. Recently we discovered that Harry Potter is related to us through Lily Evans."

"And how will you even protect the boy? You are clearly a Muggle" the man did not appreciate that and Albus Dumbledore soon was lying on the ground.

"Common Harry lets go. We will go to America to my house where I will explain everything I know to you. Harry, Ginerva and Hermione, please follow me"

Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed Bruce and Barbara and soon got portkeyed to the airport and went into the private jet. After five hours passed, the jet landed in the garden of a large mansion.

A/N:

I finally managed to post first two chapters after almost a week of Error Type 2.

There are now 4 camps in Magical World- Harry Potter camp, Voldemort's Death Eaters, Dumbledore's Order of Phoenix and the Ministry. Next few chapters history of Evans family would be shown.


	3. A rather large Evans family

Chapter 3

The group followed Bruce Wayne into the house with Harry helping Barbara to get inside the house. When they arrived inside, the Hogwarts students saw a number of people sitting at different couches in the living room, two of whom Hermione recognized as her parents. She run quickly at them and hugged her parents.

Hello sweaty, we have expected for you three to arrives as Mister Wayne told us the truth- it appears that your Headmaster was not only manipulating you three but also endangered your lives quite a lot. Mr. Wayne came to us and brought us here, he also told some interesting information.

Before starting the story, Bruce saw that everybody would sit on comfortable furniture and then introduced everyone. Harry looked at them and instantly liked the red haired woman, who had some resemblance with his mother. He also liked the oldest boy in the room, well he was too old to be a boy as he was in his late twenties and his name made Harry smile. However, the youngest boy, who Harry guessed to be around eleven was eyeing Harry suspiciously and Harry could tell that the boy, who's name was Damian he thought, had a temper.

"The story begins when a man called Ras A Gul, one of my biggest enemies and an eco terrorist, had a son around eighteen twenties. He did not share his father's beliefs and after creating his own last name of Riddle went to leave in England. They had two children, Charles and Mary Riddle.

Mary Riddle met Edward Evans in eighteen seventy seven and the two instantly fell in love. They married shortly afterwards and two years later Richard Evans was born, who then had a sister a year later. Richard Evans married Catherine Wallace in 1899 and they had two sons, Charles Evans who was born in 1904 and Marcus Evans, who were born in 1906. Charles Evans married Mary Swan in 1927. Their child Barbara Evans was born in 1930 and married James Gordon in 1952. Barbara Gordon was born in 1971 and unfortunately her mother died in a car accident six year later.

Richard Evans had a sister, Elizabeth Evans who married James Granger in 1900. They had two children, Thomas and Katherine Granger. Thomas married Catherine Grey and Katherine married Alexander Dogworth. Katherine and Alexander had an unfortunate accident and their son Hector Dogworth Granger was born in 1931. He was soon adopted by his Uncle and Aunt and lived together with his cousin David Granger, who later married Stephanie Watson. In 1959 they had a son who they named Dan Granger. He later met Emma Hawkins and in 1979 Hermione Granger was born. Hector did not marry and died just recently.

Charles Riddle was the father of Thomas Riddle who in his turn was the father of Tom Riddle Sr. Tom had a love potion affair with witch Merope Gaunt and their son Tom Marvollo Riddle Jr was born, who is currently better known as Lord Voldemort and You-Know-Who by most wizards, Dark Lord by Death Eaters, moldy shorts and other silly nicknames by a group of students at Hogwarts.

Marcus Evans married Helena Green in 1926 and they had two children Clark Evans and Martha Evans. Clark Evans married Isabella Brown in 1956 and shortly afterwards they had two children, Petunia Evans and Lily Evans, born in 1957 and 1960 respectively. Lily Evans married James Potter and had two children: Harry and Ginerva Potter. Harry was born in 1980 and Ginny a year later. Petunia Evans married Vernon Dursley and in 1980 Dudley Dursley was born.

Martha Evans married Thomas Wayne and I was born in 1956. In my earlier part of my carrier I met Selina Kyle and had a daughter with her whose name is Helena. After that I adopted Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown. I recently learned that I have a son after a night stand with Talia A Gul, Damian Wayne. I also recently married Selina and we had our second child together, whom we named Terry."

"Mr. Wayne, why did you tell us about our family tree?" asked Harry Potter. He was very happy as he now had a room full of people, who were closely related to him.

"I was about to get to that Harry. You see, I did research and I learned that you were saved due to Lily's sacrifice. Your Headmaster told you that you needed to live with people with whom you were related by blood through Lily. One thing he failed to mention that your sister could provide you that protection. And I can almost guarantee that he knew that you had other relatives from Evans family tree, including myself.

Evans family had a few magic users through the past century, starting with Richard and Elizabeth but after they graduated from Hogwarts their memories were erased as one wizard saw them as rivals. That wizard was Albus Dumbledore. But he cannot touch you now as you are protected not only by his so called blood wards but also by being in the house of Bruce Wayne. And do not worry, I sent your Aunt and her family to Australia where he Vernon got promoted.. He will be safe from Voldemort."

That was a lot of information to handle overnight and the Hogwarts trio went to a room to talk between themselves about what just had happened. Harry was furious at Dumbledore as Harry could have lived with other people and not Dursleys and still get protection from Voldemort,- even Hermione would give him it even though she was his forth degree cousin. But now Harry was happy that he finally had a family, who would stand with him and protect him when necessary.

A/N

Sorry for writing a long monologue for Bruce but I had to get over with their family history quickly. I will write mor eabout their interactions later.

Next chapter: Harry, Hermione and Ginny talk with Bruce Wayne's "children"(Huntress, Oracle, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Spoiler, Batgirl, and Robin.)

Regarding Terry- I took idea from one person's Batman and Sons comics in Deviant Art, where Terry's mom in Selina. Check the comics out, they are great and baby Terry in bat costume is adorable! lol


	4. Clowns and conversations

Chapter 4

Dark Lord Voldemort sat in his chair in Riddle Manor thinking about recent events. He heard from Malfoys that a famous Muggle Bruce Wayne, who was even known in English Wizarding community, has taken his archenemy Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Voldemort also learned that Harry Potter had a sister, which gave protection to Potter until the boy was 17. All that information was a major setback for Voldemort as he now had less opportunity to get to the boy.

During his meeting with Death Eaters, the door had opened and Voldemort saw a clown with a white face dressed in a purple costume. The Dark Lord was not amused, especially knowing that the man was not a wizard.

"Why are you here?" asked Voldemort as he was ready to kill the Joker.

"Now, now, why are you so harsh? I came to you with a business proposal. You see, I can perform magic tricks in a similar way you can use that wooden stick." He took a pencil and put on the table. "Want to see my favorite magic trick? I will make the pencil disappear!" One Death Eater was not amused and came towards Joker with fists, however next thing he knew was that the pencil was in his eye as the wizard died.

"I know, I know, that was lame and not as fun as this" Joker looked at a blonde Death Eater and shot him with his gun. "I can help you Moldy Shorts, I know your reputation, people heard of you back in states and they are afraid. I can help you, I know Gotham well and you can get the chance to kill Potter."

"You have an intriguing offer, but how do I know that you are capable to help me?" to tell the truth Voldemort was surprised, he saw that the man was quite knowledgeable about his operations and was quite unpredictable.

"I thought you might say that. I brought you a present as a gift to begin our friendship. Harleyy!"

A woman dressed in red jester outfit entered and looked at the Joker. "Yes Mr J?"

"Bring the present we collected for Wizard Moldy shorts" Harley nodded and soon returned, dragging a rather large body of an old man. When she took the cloth from his face, the wizards recognized him as former Minister Fudge.

"You see, we kidnapped your Minister of Magic and brought him to you as I learned that he was most afraid of you." Then, Joker surprised the Dark Lord again by calling his two hyenas, which then jumped on Minister of Magic and tore him apart. Voldemort smiled and the two started discussing their plans on killing their enemies.

Meanwhile in Wayne Manor while Bruce and Selina as well as Grangers retired to their rooms, the rest of the people namely the Hogwarts trio as well as Batman family second generation went into one room and talked about what they would do and presented their stories.

"This Voldemort guy, if I see him, I will shoot two bullets in his face. He does not deserve to live, that scum"

"We know, Jason, but I think most people here would not want to kill him in cold blood"

"Shut up Dick. That wizard to many people and I would not hesitate to kill him" Dick glared at his younger brother.

"Guys, lets be reasonable. We should be united in a time like that, not arguing and be divided; that would give Voldemort an easier opportunity to kill us all if we were to be divided"

"I agree with Barbara in that but I also agree with Jason that we need to kill Voldemort. What if he endangers the lives of the people I care for" asked Harry and after looking at Hermione blushed slightly.

"That's my man!" Jason was happy but Dick rolled his eyes.

After the group made introductions about their lives, at some point at night Bruce returned and looked at the group of teenagers and young adults.

"As we are approaching the war with Wizarding terrorist organization, we need to be prepared even more than usual. I am waiting for your training downstairs.

"Wait Mr Wayne, are you the Batman?" asked Hermione. The batclan was shocked as nobody said anything about their secret identities. Before Dick and the rest of the clan started asking her how she arrived to that conclusion, Bruce nodded and led the group to the training room.

"Finally" thought Harry "Someone will actually train me to fight those Death Eaters!"

A/N It seems that Joker's craziness might be too much even for Voldemort. The magic trick is an obvious reference to the latest Batman movie :)

Harry seems to be like Jason here, wanting to kill his enemies, he is somewhat protective of Hermione.

Soon: Batman with magical gadgets from Weasley's junk shop! Voldemort and Joker beware!


	5. Training, fights healing and gadgets

Chapter 5

After some training, to which even Dick would say that it was a little too much, but all knew that Batman would hear nothing about it as he was now not even in crime fighting mode of training but in a war like mode of training, making sure that all his students and allies exceeded even their best records as Bruce wanted no one to get killed in the upcoming war with Voldemort.

As the brutal training was over, the people divided into groups, which if looked from a side could show the different groups being mingling together based on the interests and somewhat on believes. Dick was currently trying some moves with Tim although the two were not doing anything brutal as Bruce would make them do; Jason, Helena and Damian sat together and it was clear that they worked well as a trio as they were the most violent subdivision of the Batman family; Cassandra talked in her broken English with Stephanie; Barbara Gordon sat in her wheelchair next to Hermione as the two discussed different intellectual things which would drive Damian crazy; Harry sat next to his sister discussing how manipulative that bastard Dumbledore was and the fact that Dumbledork wanted them to marry each other as well ignoring the fact that they did not even like each other that way in school if relations were to be ignored; and Bruce and Selina sat on a couch with baby Terry, who had his own little costume with pointed ears and was saying "Dada and Mama" quite a lot.

"So when did you receive that injury to your spine?" asked Hermione her friend.

"That was a while ago when the Joker, Batman's most hated enemy, shot and humiliated me before my father." Barbara replied in sadness. Hermione thought for a second and a thought came to her mind.

"I know what I can do to help. I can fix your spine"

"Really? Bruce asked the best surgeons and they could not fix, besides I am already used to that position although I mused on being batgirl yet again"

"Well, human or Muggle doctors did not know but with magic I could fix" the red head agreed and Hermione took her friend to another room, where she removed a portion of the spine and then gave Barbara some skelegrow to regrow the bones.

Meanwhile Jason pushed Dick as the second eldest son got bored and wanted to wrestle his elder brother as he still remembered the humiliation on when Dick defeated him in the battle of the cowl. However, when Bruce returned Jason became less violent towards his family and did not try to actively kill his siblings although he did like to wrestle and battle his siblings, namely Dick and Tim and sometimes used the help of the little demon, who always tried to get Tim in trouble.

That push did not end well as Dick jumped towards Jason and the two started wrestling on the floor. Soon, the rest of the Bat family of the younger generation except the two girls who were in another room and Terry who was too young to interact in such games with the rest of the clan, were wrestling on the floor and pulling hair out of each other. Jason and Dick were locked in a fighting stance rolling on the floor; Tim and Damian were fighting as well as Cassandra with Stephanie fighting Helena.

Harry and Ginny did not fight, as they did not know where their loyalties lay at that moments but they knew that there were "good kids" who included Dick's group and "bad kids" who included Jason's little gang. However, soon everybody who was fighting started wrestling with everybody who was fighting disregarding their little group affiliation and Harry with Ginny decided to jump in to have some fun. Soon a large pile of teenagers and young adults were fighting each other

"Should we stop them?" asked Selina her husband

"No, let them have fun. Besides, they had a difficult training today so they deserve some foolishness" The two kissed and then hugged Terry.

After an hour the battle was still in progress although by that time Stephanie, Tim, Damian, Harry and Ginny were laying on the floor exhausted with the four others still fighting as they had more strength and stamina and could last longer. They saw a door open and could not believe what they saw.

"Babs, you are walking?" Dick noticed his fiancée and ignoring Jason run towards Barbara and hugged her.

"Yes, I do. Hermione healed my back with the use of her potions" While the young couple was hugging; it caught attention of the elder Bat family member, who in seconds was standing next to them. "You used magic on her?" he asked with an intrigued look

"Not really, I used the potions. Theoretically anyone could make it although all ingredients are found in magical neighborhoods."

"Do you have any books on these medical potions?" asked the Bat

"Yes, they are all in my purse. It is enchanted and can fit a lot of objects and right now it has mostly books" Before she finished Batman disappeared into Hermione's room and closed the door.

"Did I say something wrong?" Asked Hermione. She was puzzled on what Bruce was going to do

"Nay, he just found out that his medical knowledge is not sufficient and went to learn the information." The group joined the rest of the gang to chat.

Next evening there was a family meeting where everybody sat on sofas in the living rooms. Dick for the first time in many years sat next to Barbara on a sofa; Tim sat between Stephanie and Cassandra, Jason and Helena occupied another sofa and Damian took a whole sofa for himself as he liked to show off as if he was the most important person in the room; the Hogwarts trio occupied another chair and on the last sofa sat Selina with Terry in her arms.

Bruce entered the room with a number of bottles in his hand and sat on a chair facing the entire clan. "I looked over the ancient books, which I found in young Granger's purse and read over different chapters. Here are some gadgets and protections I came up with " While he was talking some of the members of the clan rolled their eyes out of boredom while two Hogwarts girls and Barbara listened to Bruce carefully.

A/N Now Batfamily has some Magical gadgets based on Potions as well as medical treatment for field injuries. Now even super powered metas should beware! lol


End file.
